


Stupid Detroit Become Human Drabbles

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gender-neutral Reader, Meme, Memes, Other, Short, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Reader-inserts galore. Mainly little, short fics though.It'll mainly consist of silly, non-serious and random fics that I wrote quickly.





	1. Ralph x Reader

The android’s curious eyes flicked out the window as he sat by you, he had happily called shotgun, even if there was nobody else there to take any other seat. The LED on his temple--although you referred to it as a halo, was focused on yellow.

You preferred driving your own car instead of those weird self-driving ones. You knew you weren’t the only one, you had some other friends that drove their own cars. You mainly focused on the road, but you did take occasional glances at Ralph. You were a bit worried over the android, he was skittish and scared easily. You didn’t want him to get spooked by anything he saw, but presently, he is simply acting like an eager child.

He read out the signs and words that he saw to himself, just muttering it under his breath. As an android, he could read things very quickly.

“...Road work ahead?” He mumbled rather loudly, as if he was asking you a question. You slowed the speed down a tad at hearing that.

“Ralph sure hopes that it does!” 

He almost fell into the dashboard with how quickly you hit the breaks.


	2. Ralph/Reader

"Uh... Ralph wishes you a... Merry Christmas?"

You literally have no idea how this happened. This funky, little android got himself tangled up against the lights of your christmas tree while attempting to set it up. You left him for like, two minutes. There were a few, tiny little leaves stuck in his hair — they were only visible due to the fact that they were small, green shreds sticking out from his blonde hair.

The cords of the white LED were tangled up against him. One was wrapped around his left arm and then curled back into the branches of the tree, a few wrapped around his chest, and a few other wrapped around his legs. He was kind of stuck.

"Alright," You started, moving closer to him and trying to figure out which strand of LED light was loose.

"Let's get you outta there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of late but it's Christmas-y anyways.
> 
> Also please request who/what you want next!


End file.
